


What Does it Feel like To Drown?

by Starrynightsfillthesky



Series: Hermitober 2019 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Gen, Mentions Dead Parents, Mentions Plane Crash, Mentions of Drowning, Sam is not a good person, Taurtis is Half Japanese, Toxic Friendships, bad times for taurtis, fight me on this, self hate, srry not srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynightsfillthesky/pseuds/Starrynightsfillthesky
Summary: Taurtis doesn’t like water, never has and never will





	What Does it Feel like To Drown?

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do the Hermitober thing but with Drabble cause why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> (Taurtis + Drowning)

Taurtis had always had an odd realationship with water.

It was hard to explain.

Some of his fondest memories were associated with water. Playful water fights with friends, his parents teaching him how to swim, going boogie boarding with Grian. 

At the same time some of his most traumatic memories were also associated with water.

* * *

His parents promised that they would be back within the week. Great Aunt Chizue had fallen ill and his mother wanted to go say goodbye before she passed away. They only had enough money for his parents to go, Taurtis stayed home with a family friend. Two plane tickets were brought and they left.

Their plane crashed in the middle of the Pacific ocean.

No survivors were found, all had died from the impact or drowned.

Taurtis cried for a month.

* * *

He lived with his grandfather after that, having to move from California to Tokyo, Japan. Grandfather Rin, despised him, to him Taurtis was a living reminder of the daughter he had lost. 

People always used to point out how similar him and his mother looked like.

Key words, used to.

It mad sense to Taurtis why Ojiisan Rin hated him, one day he was living out a normal life in Tokyo, the next he was forced to bury his only child and her husband. Then he was saddled with the responsibility of caring for a grandchild he barely knew. So Taurtis could understand why Ojiisan Rin didn’t like him, it wasn’t his fault. If anything it was his.

Taurtis tried so hard to be a golden child, to be a child that Ojiisan Rin could look at and be proud of. A child that wouldn’t be a burden to Ojiisan, but no matter how hard he tried things still happened. 

Young Taurtis was too intuitive for Ojiisan.

Rin had a bad temper, and a stong backhand. It was taurtis’ fault for annoying him anyway.

_(At least that’s what Taurtis told himself when he layed in bed crying.)_

He learned to be weary of Ojiisan. To avoid him when he drank too much, or came home late from the pub. He learned how to grab food from the kitchen without waking Ojiisan up, or to leave the house for school without him noticing. 

Taurtis became nimble. It was much faster to avoid the slaps if you were fast. He ate less, after all it was easier to hide if you were smaller. He learned to run when Ojiisan got into one of his fits of yelling and rage.

It wasn’t enough.

One day Ojiisan snapped. Taurtis didn’t know what he did wrong. It was late at night when Ojiisan came home from the pub. When he did come home he started yelling. Kept yelling and screaming how Taurtis was a demon child, a waste of space, a burden he hadn’t asked for. He yelled that Taurtis should’ve been the one on the plane. 

(_Taurtis couldn’t agree more.)_

Taurtis was dragged out of bed and thrown outside. The door slammed shut, with a promise from Ojiisan that he’d be let back in when he proved he wasn’t a complete waste of space.

So he sat by the door, shell shocked and unsure what to do. He cried. Eventually droplets fell from the sky, mixing together with the tears on his face.

Taurtis stayed crying on the doorstep the whole night, getting drenched in water. He got the flu a little while after, but Ojiisan didn’t notice, too drunk to be able to notice. It was okay, he told himself, after all he deserved it. He really did.

* * *

Taurtis was a freshman when he met Sam. They bonded over the fact they both had lived the majority of their life in America. It was a pleasant relationship at first, Sam would listen to Taurtis and vice versa. Then they become sophomores and everything changed. Sam kept asking for more and more of Taurtis with nothing in return.

If he resisted he was guilted with words.

It’s what good friends to Taurtis.

Stop being a big baby.

Im not asking for much.

Ive been through worse so, shut up.

Stop overreacting.

What could Taurtis do? Sam was his only friend, so he let himself be bossed around, let himself become the version of a perfect friend that Sam wanted. Let Sam change him until he didn’t know who the real him was anymore.

Sam’s temper was just as bad as Ojiisan’s.

It wasn’t Sams fault.

It was Taurtis’ he shouldn’t have angered Sam so close to a tub of water.

Breathing is hard to do underwater.

But it’s okay, Taurtis would never report Sam to the police.

That’s not what good friends do after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For less angsty hermitcraft stuff follow me on my tumblr @languid-flower ;)


End file.
